


Essence Forestière

by AllenKune



Series: One-Shot Original [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Forests, Français | French, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Teen Romance, walking in the rain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La journée se déroulait sans accroc elle aussi. Shirley avait suivit ses cours comme à son habitude, discuter avec ses amis lors des pauses et manger dans un parc proche de son lycée. Cela avait été une journée normale jusqu'à la fin de ses cours. Vers les coups de six heures moins quinze, Shirley avait retrouvé une place dans le train près de la fenêtre et elle attendait simplement d'arriver à sa gare.  C'est sans doute en observant le paysage poétique que Shirley s'endormie malgré elle, manquer ainsi sa correspondance.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: One-Shot Original [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005912
Kudos: 2





	Essence Forestière

Shirley regrettait de s'être endormir dans le train. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de prendre les transports en commun. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle devait prendre chaque matin et chaque soir le train pour aller en cours et revenir chez elle. Ce n'était pas son premier voyage, et d'habitude la jeune femme faisait ses devoirs durant se temps pour l'occuper durant le voyage. Cela permettait de la garder réveiller et même de pouvoir se détendre une fois chez elle sans l'ombre menaçante de ses responsabilités scolaires. Pourtant elle se retrouvait sur une route forestière, frissonnant alors que la nuit tomber et qu'elle marchait à coté de la route.

Aujourd'hui avait été normale pour la rouquine. Se lever après avoir désactivé son réveille et courir à l'arrêt du car après avoir prit ses affaires pour la journée. Attendre d'arriver à la gare pour terminer sa correspondance dans un train en direction de la grande ville la plus proche. Manger dans le train le temps de 4 arrêts et jouer un peu sur son téléphone portable avant de quitter le train et d'aller au lycée. Une routine parfaitement rodé.

La journée se déroulait sans accroc elle aussi. Shirley avait suivit ses cours comme à son habitude, discuter avec ses amis lors des pauses et manger dans un parc proche de son lycée. Cela avait été une journée normale jusqu'à la fin de ses cours. Vers les coups de six heures moins quinze, Shirley avait retrouvé une place dans le train. Assise sur une place avec une table, la jeune fille avait commencé à faire ses devoirs en écoutant sa musique et grignotant un paquet de biscuits.

L'heure avait passé et la jeune fille avait fini ses devoirs du jour. Le train venait de s'arrêté à son troisième arrêt il une dizaine de minutes plutôt. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à sa gare pour prendre un car vers sa petite ville. Shirley avait alors posé sa tête contre la fenêtre, observant le vent fort faire danser les arbres près du chemin de fer. La nuit commençait à tombé légèrement, et d'ici une bonne heure il devrait faire crépusculaire. Elle avait hâte de rentré avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée.

C'est sans doute en observant le paysage poétique que Shirley s'endormie malgré elle. A son réveille la rousse se rendait compte que trop tard qu'elle avait manqué son arrêt. Il avait dormit une pauvre demi-heure, et avec horreur elle devait attendre une dizaine de minute pour arrivé à la station suivante. Une station à plusieurs kilomètre de celui qu'elle venait juste de louper.

Il n'y avait bien sur pas de ligne de car ici, tout juste un petit village avec un peu de réseau pour prévenir sa mère et trois magasin. Un bar, une boulangerie et un dépanneur. Sans grand choix, Shirley se retrouvait sur la route, marchant depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes malgré le vent et le froid sortant de terre avec la monté de la nuit. Son sac sur le dos, Shirley marchait avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Aucune voiture ne passait sur cette route et avec seulement son gilet la rousse avait hâte de rentré chez elle. Malheureusement il lui reste une bonne demi-heure de marche, sans doute plus puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas la route exacte vers sa ville.

Il fallut bien sur qu'il commence à pleuvoir, le genre de pluie qui semblait glacial et mouiller lentement pour laisser le froid s'installer dans les os des malheureuses personnes forcé de marché dehors. Shirley regrettait vraiment de s'être endormit. Si on moins elle avait prévus de dormir comme elle le faisait parfois le matin, elle aurait mit un réveille pour ne pas manquer sa gare.

Alors qu'elle continuait de marché, une voiture passa près d'elle, soulevant une grande quantité d'eau en roulant dans une flaque d'eau. La rousse fut contente de marcher près de la forêt pour être un peu à l'abrie de la pluie, lui épargnant la vague d'eau et de boue qui s'abattit sur le chemin de terre.

Elle fut surprise de voir une nouvelle voiture, plus encore quand celle-ci s'arrêta à son niveau. Un jeune home était derrière le volant, un peu plus âgé de Shirley et l'invitant la monté dans sa voiture pour qu'il puisse la déposer. Normalement la jeune fille n'aurait jamais osait monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu mais entre la pluie, la nuit et surtout la fatigue, Shirley était rassurer de voir que c'était une personne de son âge. Le garçon était en plus un peu mignon devait reconnaitre la lycéenne. Il était un beau brun avec des taches de rousseurs et un peu musclé caché sous une chemise de travail. La rousse accepta l'invitation et prit place sur la place du passager.

L'habitacle fut silencieux avant que Shirley ne remercie son sauveur, qui se présenta comme étant Marc. C'était assez rassurant d'être prit en stop par une personne de son âge et les deux jeunes adultes trouvèrent rapidement des points communs. Une série populaire, un acteur ou une saga de filme, Shirley reconnu passer un bon moment durant les dizaines de minutes en compagnie de Marc.

Elle apprit qu'il n'allait pas en cours, aidant son père dans la ferme familiale et qui venait juste de faire des courses dans le centre commercial le plus proche. C'était une grande chance d'avoir trouvé une voiture à cette heure sur cette route qu'il prenait justement car elle était déserte, et en effet Shirley avait remarquait que la route avait été calme mise à part deux uniques voitures.

Le jeune homme était assez gentil, déposant la jeune fille juste devant chez elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de mauvaise rencontre. Sa mère rit de son aventure mais sourit en voyant qu'elle avait eu le numéro de Marc, ne s'étonnant pas vraiment de voir deux petits mois plus tard le gentil Marc venir manger à la maison en tant que petit ami de sa Shirley après que la jeune fille commença à se permettre quelques voyages supplémentaires en train. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mélange de mystère et d'horreur, je vous propose de découvrir [ Misleading ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589417) , une histoire française entre le mystère sous un fond d'horreur qui tombe légèrement dans la folie. Mais cela se termine bien, du moins pour l'un des partis.


End file.
